Written in Blue
by VKLW
Summary: Years after Asuma's death, Chouji soon follows. How does the remaining, married, two of team ten cope? Not well. Short and Sweet. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah so, if the summary didn't do it justice but you're curious, the story is Ino/Shika, however instead of getting together you are seeing them already together and maybe even the split and all the factors that are causing it. I don't even know if I'll really allow them to split (I love them together so much) but I'm starting to wonder if it would be a better ending – BUT SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER, we shouldn't be worrying about endings, especially since I might not finish it (I'm in the habit of doing that). I wrote this story when I was a little depressed and wanted a deep Ino/Shika fic (not saying mine is deep, you may think its about as deep as crap in a toilet bowl)

On to technical stuff: There are minor spoilers for chapters 327/328

And the amazing disclaimer we love to hate: I do NOT own Naruto.

So here is! To good reviews, to keep this little train-a-chuggin'!

--------------------------------------------

For the third time in a half an hour Ino watched him light a cigarette. Not just any cigarette, but Asuma's favorite kind. He smoked often now, maybe just to relive the moments with their dead sensei, but today he was already through two packs, and she couldn't blame him. His shoulders sagged, and he looked like Hell, but Shikamaru wouldn't cry, shinobi didn't cry, even if it was for a fallen comrade like Chouji. Ino stood beside Sakura, afraid to approach her own husband for the fear of his reaction. Sakura's eyes, filled with tears, revealed a friend's understanding of Ino's situation, as she patted Ino's hand comfortingly.

Ino felt ashamed, after Asuma's death she had been the one to give Shikamaru comfort – it had been the main reason why he had asked her out in the first place. Shikamaru had been agitated since Chouji's death and no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't respond to her warm embraces or soothing words. In fact, he hadn't said much to her at all short of a mumbled word or two at dinner. When he had left for work – no goodbye, when he came home – no hello, and the endless cycle of silence continued. When the service was over and only the few real friends Chouji had were beginning to leave, Ino found the strength to confront him.

"I'm so sorry Ino, good luck, I'll call later to make sure you're safe and sound alright?" Sakura broke from Sai's arms only to wrap Ino in a motherly hug sniffing loudly.

Ino could only nod, watching her best friend walk down the small hill arm-in-arm with her new husband, and frown. She turned her sight back towards Shikamaru as countless of their other friends passed by her, nodding their condolences. She waited until the final person had left before taking a shaky step toward him. "Shikamaru?" she said it gently, but with the blaring silence around them, she was sure he heard. She took another tentative step, reaching a hand out to run along his back as she came to his side "Let's go home, it's cold out here and it's been a long day."

He didn't even look at her, exhaling the smoke and throwing the cigarette to the ground, "Go on without me. I'll be back soon."

She quickly looked away as she felt the tears fill her eyes, "Alright, I'll make dinner – "

"Don't bother" he cut in "I'm not hungry."

She nodded before turning away from him and following the path Sakura and Sai had made. She made sure she was well away before she allowed her sobs to escape. Of course he'd want to be alone, she couldn't replace Chouji, and she couldn't be that friend. When she reached their front lawn she stared up at the house, all the happy memories stared down at her mockingly as she charged through the front door. She threw her winter coat on the couch and headed straight for the bathroom, a shower would cover up the unrelenting sobs if he happened to come home to early.

"Chouji" she passed a picture of the three of them on the mantelpiece from their team 10 days. Her face was smiling widely; Chouji looked content with the bag of chips in his hand, and Shikamaru looked bored but oddly happy. She bit her lip, turning the picture on its face, those days died with Asuma and any happiness they may have had as three teammates died with their teammate. She turned her back to the fireplace, memories filled with Asuma and Chouji's smiling faces.

--------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Chouji's burial. Seven long and silent days in the Nara House. Ino had stopped having one sided conversations in a vain attempt to seduce an utter from her husband, and even began sleeping on the couch at night when she just couldn't bare to be near him. She had tried everything, from smiles to starting arguments and nothing fazed him. She finished her soup quickly, not looking up as she carried the bowl to the sink.

"I'm going to Sakura's." Nothing. "I might stay the night, like old times. Sai is out on a mission" she sighed as she reached for her coat and her keys. "You can fend for yourself until I get back" She looked back at him once as she opened the door, his eyes were trained on her, deep and emotionless, like he was trained to stare at an enemy. She felt rage well up and she threw her bag down, stomping toward him with one purpose.

She slapped him – hard. "Don't you ever look at me like that, and get your act together Shikamaru or I swear Chouji won't be the only one you'll have lost!" and like ice in her bloodstream she shivered, turning away and grabbing her bag and slamming the door shut behind her, realizing the full weight of her words. By the time Sakura opened her door to greet her with a warm smile; Ino was shaking and trembling in tears.

--------------------------------------------

Ino held the tea in her hands, savoring the warmth of the cup as it heated her chilled bones. "I don't know what to do now that I've said it. Am I supposed to just forget it, like it never happened? Or am I supposed to take it seriously? I can't leave him Sakura, he's a part of me now, and he's all I have left…"

Sakura lowered a warm hand onto the blonde's shoulder. "Maybe he'll actually take the hint? I mean he's so smart he's got to be realizing what this is doing to you. I'm sure he is just really sad over Chouji; they were best friends, if anyone should know about their connection it's you. Give him another week, I mean, you've never had trouble like this before."

Ino nodded, closing her eyes and inhaling the tea. "How are things with you and Sai?"

Sakura smiled, "We are great, he's still a little awkward though, embarrassed to show his affection" her head tilted as if caught in a memory, a laugh escaping "Every time he wants to kiss me in public he gets really agitated, never knowing if its okay or not."

Ino gave a small laugh, but was not amused. She doubted any of Konoha's funniest comedians could bring a smile to her face. "I'm tired, do you mind if we turn in early?"

"Not at all" Sakura had the blankets folded neatly on an armchair and spread them out. Throwing the pillows onto the floor Ino quickly followed, claiming a firm and cold pillow for her own and lying down on it. "Good night Sakura," and for the first time in about two weeks, she got a good night in return. .


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, for reviews, no?

Suzako – thanks, i was actually beginning to question it. i don't expect this story to be long at all, i don't do angst and sad well so i won't drag this out, expect quick updates.

Hlomondodeli Majoribanks – Yeah, i had such a hard time killing Chouji off though. I don't even know if i'm going to go into the scene about how he died. If you have noticed all i said was that he did die, not how. Thanks for liking it, and like i said before, expect quick updates.

Disclaimer: is in the first chapter.

--------------------------------------------

Tan.

Sakura had chosen to paint her ceiling an ugly tan-beige color, leaving Ino to stare up at it from her makeshift bed on the floor. She heard Sakura shuffling around in the bathroom with the blow dryer on, the sound had woken her up, and she found that sleep would elude her as long as she had to pee. Feeling more tired than she rightfully should, Ino climbed to her feet and made a direct path to the bathroom. Ino watched the pink haired girl as she flipped her hair to dry the underneath, and found herself smiling at an unexpected memory.

Shikamaru sat on the sink, legs hanging off as he made a loud yawn. "Can't we just skip dinner? We see our families all the time" his hair was wet and he didn't wear a shirt – a sight Ino had fallen in love with since the first time she saw it.

"It's not just any dinner Shikamaru! It's our first dinner with our parents as a married couple and we have to prove that we are incredibly in love!"

He sighed, mumbling something about troublesome women and watched her grab the blow dryer. "We don't have to prove anything that's painfully apparent Ino, this is too troublesome."

Ino smiled at him, bright, happy, in love. "Dry your hair before you catch a cold" she watched him quirk an eyebrow as if wondering if doing such a thing would force him into going to dinner. She laughed sliding a hand into his wet locks, "Stay still then, and I'll do it." She brought the blow dryer up and began to groom him, laughing as he yelped at the extreme heat on his scalp when she brought it too close. "Stop squirming!" she giggled.

"Stop burning me!" it only made her laugh harder. He shook his hair much like she'd seen Akamaru do; Ino had to put up a hand to deflect the droplets. With her defenses down Shikamaru had slid from the sink and wrapped his arms quickly around her waist, closing the distance between them so she couldn't comfortably use the blower dryer.

"Shikamaru!" She could feel water sliding down her shirt and cursed. "I'm going to have to change my shirt now – "

"Stop complaining!" he silenced her with a kiss. "I'll get ready for your damn dinner."

With water beginning to soak through her shirt and running down his back Ino didn't leave his hold. She leaned her head against the hollow of his shoulder. "I don't want to go to dinner."

"Ino?" Sakura stared questioningly at her friend.

Ino looked around quickly, meeting her friend's suddenly worried eyes. "I have to pee" she inserted quickly into the growing silence.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed with a laugh, "I'm sorry, I'm done in here. You can take a shower if you want – "

"No, I think I'm going to head back to my house, there are some errands I have to run today" They swapped positions, Ino moving into the bathroom while Sakura moved out to lean against the door frame.

"I'll make some tea before you go?" Sakura's head tilted in question.

Ino just nodded, beginning to close the door as Sakura turned away. Ino pressed her back against the door, and exhaled. This ceiling was white.

--------------------------------------------

"Hello?" she called gently in the door way. She hadn't expected a response, Shikamaru had work today. She closed the door and set her bag down beside her shoes in the entryway. Ino made her way into the kitchen, expecting to make herself some more tea. He was sitting at the table – it made her jump, hand flying to her chest as her heart pounded out a quick rhythm.

"I made tea" he said simply, watching her compose herself.

"Thank you" she mad her way to the pot, taking a glass from a cupboard. "I thought you had work." She could barely restrain squirming in his presence.

"Tsunade apparently deemed it unnecessary. I have the next few days off," he finished his tea, sitting the empty cup on the table.

He was angry. She could tell by the set of his shoulders – or at least the way he visibly struggled to keep them loose. "You can break the cup, we have plenty more" It slipped, she shouldn't have acknowledged his anger, he had tried so hard to hide it.

His dark eyes pierced right through her and she looked away, "I'm sorry, I –"

She heard the ceramic shatter and found the chipped and broken remains of something that used to hold tea. "I'm going out" he declared, shoving both hands in his pockets and heading out the front door without a glance in her direction.

She didn't know how to react, so she didn't. She drank her tea as if he had never been there, staring at the broken glass. When she finished, she calmly sat her glass down, reaching for a rag. She picked the larger pieces up and threw them out by hand. She began to wipe the smaller pieces into her hand when she spotted two dots of crimson. She froze up for a second but with an iron will forced air through her lungs. It was his own fault; he probably wouldn't even get it checked before it started to get infected. She wiped the rest off in quick jerking movements, throwing it all, including the rag, into the trash bin when she was finished.

Ino looked around the tidy house, except for the disheveled couch where she had slept the night before; everything had been vigorously scrubbed and wiped in one of her furious cleaning frenzies a few days before. She reached for the blanket on the couch and folded it before grabbing the pillows and distributing them artfully. She carried the blanket and put it in a spare closet before heading back into the bedroom. He had left the bed unmade and the evidence of his discomfort was clearly expressed in the multiple twists in the sheets and blanket. He had nearly pulled the sheets off completely.

She took a long look at the bed, wondering whether or not she should just change the sheets or set it ablaze. Instead she decided to straighten the disarray and scoot under the covers. Shikamaru had picked out this bed; he had said he needed the most comfortable bed on the market. She felt the mattress take her shape she had to admit, sleeping on the couch had nothing on this. She began to unclothe, leaving on only her undershirt and panties. This was how she usually slept when in this bed. She snuggled up in the center of the bed, stuck between their scents, and fell asleep.

The bed tilted, Ino had awoken once she felt the shift of weight beside her and she could smell Shikamaru beside her. How late had she slept? Opening her eyes cautiously she stared at the window; it looked like it was late afternoon – hours since she had gotten into bed. Where had he been? An arm snaked around her waist pulling her close. He pressed his forehead against the middle of her shoulder blades and she heard shaking breaths – he was crying. She bit her lip at the sound, placing her hand over his and bringing it to her lips. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was obvious he hadn't gotten it treated. She began to turn to face him, weary of his head still at her back. He didn't look at her, even as the both moved so she could lie overtop of him, head nestled on his chest. She inhaled his scent, closing her eyes, but something was off. She inhaled again, as if she was just breathing, and smelled something else – someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Hlomondodeli Majoribanks – I try to be quick, but i fear endings so it probably will slow down as we get close.

Suzako – you want more huh?

CuteLittleEarthebender – you spelled tension wrong (sorry, for some reason it really annoyed me, no offense)

Cookbook24 – thank you for noticing. Secret between you and me (and anyone else who reads this) Shikamaru definitely was not entirely crying for Chouji, could they be tears of shame(dun dun)?

Flaming Beauty – yeah I know, that chapter just blew my entire day after i read it.

the mighty mighty m – aren't you a thinker! I was actually deciding whether or not i meant literally someone else or just him being different, you'll find out this chapter.

tomboy14 – o.0 you read my note at the top (about fast updates) I'm a little shocked. Feel my APPRECIATION for your slave driving!

NaRA iNo – I hope i live up to the standards your name entails.

A/N: I really don't want to break 10 chapters but i have three ways i want this to end. I'm still kind of deciding. But other than that all is well, watch out for any grammar mistakes and point them out to me please, i hate it when i miss something – especially little things.

For all those who wanted more, read on!

Disclaimer: is in the first chapter.

--------------------------------------------

Ino watched the stars, slowly being blotted out by clouds that could quite possibly hold one of the worst blizzards the Fire Country had ever suffered. The wind bit at her face and her ears stung but she wouldn't move from the spot. A spot where Shikamaru and she had spent many lazy summer days watching clouds float by. She turned her eyes away from the heavens and turned it to look at the empty space beside her. At this angle the white puffs of her breath floated up past her gaze, making the spot beside her seem almost mystical. She wasn't fooled, however, and looked back up quickly, just as sobs clogged her throat.

She hadn't confronted him about the smell of someone else soaked into his skin, hadn't even mentioned that he smelled different. She had almost tried, but he had cried until he fell asleep and she couldn't bring herself to disturb him. So, instead of being warm in her own home, she had slipped away to lay freezing on the ground. Unfortunately the sound of the trees made her comfortable, so comfortable that she had to face her own thoughts.

Who?

Who had he found the arms of if not her? Was there someone else, who could provide something she could not, love him a way she could not? The guilt and shame had come first surprisingly. The anger had yet to dominate her thoughts but it was there, demanding answers and screaming at her for letting him off so easily. Age had wizened her, and now she regretted it. When she was young she would have shouted, raged, broken things – never once would she have blamed herself. As her misery caught up with her she realized she was angrier with herself for not making him talk to her, than with him putting her in this situation.

She sat up with a sudden gust of wind, the force brought tears to her eyes and she couldn't hold them back anymore. Standing up, she headed to the one place she could think of for a sturdy piece of advice. Asuma's grave.

"Hello," she choked as she said it, staring at the engraved letters. "I don't know what to do sensei, please help me!"

And of course, just as she expected, only the windy, but quiet, night spoke to her. In a way it was comforting, at least things outside of her relationship were acting like they were supposed to. She thought about Chouji. She wondered if Chouji had met Asuma in the afterlife and was enjoying all the food he could eat at Asuma's expense. She wondered if they were both watching the remainder of their team in the land of the living suffering. The night grew incredibly dark when the clouds engulfed the moon. Ino actually had to use a few jutsu to make her way out of the cemetery.

She wandered aimlessly, lost in her thoughts. How would she handle this? He had been with another woman, how does a wife handle that? She had warned him that he might lose her already – did she act on those words and leave? The thought slammed into her gut and she gagged. Bile rose in her throat and she bent over, throwing up the contents of her already empty stomach. After she was done, she opened her eyes, wiping her nose and mouth, short of breath and faint. She stared at the pretty purple petals of a flower covered in stomach acid and grimaced, stumbling away.

As she continued her trek she found herself not recovering from the dizzy after effects of her nausea and stopped to sit down. Sometime after she had sat down, the edges of her vision began to blur. She closed her eyes and rubbed them, but the darkness only grew. In the freezing cold she passed out on a bench.

--------------------------------------------

"Ino, open your eyes."

Ino followed orders, eyes fluttering open to rest on a worried pink haired woman. "Sakura?"

"It's, about time, you know they found you on a park bench right?" Sakura immediately went to scolding "You could have died of hypothermia Ino, what were you thinking?" Her eyes softened at the bedridden blonde "Did something happen?"

Ino put on a small convincing smile "I went out for a walk, to clear my head. I guess I got sick so I sat down and must've fallen asleep." She hadn't lied, but of course she couldn't tell Sakura the complete truth. She felt ashamed enough without telling someone.

"Well the doctor said he was going to run some standard tests – that was a half an hour ago. They checked you for hypothermia and found it all clear." Ever the medic nin, Sakura had been on top of all on Ino's charts and test progress. "They should be back soon, I made sure they put a rush job on them."

"Thanks," Ino looked around the sterile 'room'. It was a bed surrounded by curtains, not much else other than the IV that was currently stuck in her hand, and a few monitors here and there. "Is all this necessary?"

"They found you outside in freezing temperatures Ino, I'd say it was necessary" Sakura frowned. "They wanted to call Shikamaru" Ino's eyes snapped away from the blood pressure monitor.

"As in they didn't?" she eyed Sakura, who looked down at the bedding. "I had come around to check on a certain patient of mine when they brought you in; I told them I'd call him. I didn't call him."

Ino followed Sakura's stare onto the bedding "Good, he's sleeping." But Ino's heart clenched thankfully. Sakura had saved her a lot of explaining and saved her from facing some truths she didn't want to face.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but a head peeked in through the curtain "May I come in?"

Ino nodded at the doctor, watching him step through the curtain with a clipboard. "Is it alright to discuss your results with someone else present, Mrs. Nara?"

Like a sledgehammer to her ribs, the doctor had reminded her of her current situation with just his name. "Of course, its fine." She swiped a hand through her hair, pushing it out of the way.

"Well, everything seems fine, you are completely healthy – "

"So what happened to her?" Sakura cut in skeptically.

"– but we found the pregnancy test came up positive" he finished as if Sakura hadn't jumped in. "We think that and some stress probably caused the vomiting and cause you to faint. You have to be more careful…" Ino didn't hear him as he continued. She could feel Sakura's eyes piercing her but she couldn't look away from her womb hidden under the blanket.

Pregnant?

Pregnant! As if things couldn't get any worse! She wiped her eyes as tears gathered. "Is that all?" she snapped.

The doctor closed the folder, abruptly ending his sentence. She hadn't meant to snap, but that anger that had been hanging in the back of her mind had come forward like a whirlwind. How dare he do this to her! "Yes, you are free to go whenever you sign out."

"Thank you" she said it gently enough she hoped he took it as an apology. "I think I'm ready to go now." Her gaze turned to Sakura as the doctor slipped through the curtain. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She was now fully prepared to tell Sakura everything or she might explode.

"I'll tell Sai to go to Naruto's," Sakura was always so smart.


	4. Chapter 4

the mighty mighty m – OMG stop reading my mind! You might be figuring out too much for your own good! GEEZ, read my note (I wrote it before I read your review)

suzako – I just try not to be a hypocrite because I always find myself correcting other people's grammar but never my own. I'm sad you were expecting the fetus.

Elsie-Neechan – really? Neato.

tomboy14 – why would it be someone else's?

Cookbook24 – you make me smile.

ArAshiMitArAshi – Fwee

Hlomondodeli Majoribanks – I'll try just for you.

Flaming Beauty – Sorry, I think this is the longest I've made you wait yet.

BUT ON TO MY NOTES

I am really glad at how you guys took that pregnancy, honestly I thought it was a little cliché but at the same time Ino and Shikamaru were supposed to have been married long enough that a child would have been expected. Hey, who am I to rob a story of a little drama? I still don't know how I am going to end it, but I know what its leaning to (AND YOU DON'T!) I plan on doing more flashbacks to happier days between the couple too, of course from Ino's perspective (if you haven't caught on, this is all kind of in Ino's perspective). And in this chapter her anger is finally going to come out and the old pushy Ino we know and love is going to come out – just a little bit of a spoiler for you. Also you can take a little peak at some Sai/Sakura love!!

(It's a short one I know!)

Disclaimer: is in the first chapter

--------------------------------------------

"Are you sure?"

"What else could it be, Sakura?" Ino had explained the entire situation to Sakura, but unlike what she had expected, Sakura seemed skeptical. "I don't know, but doesn't it seem kind of – I don't know – out of character for him?"

"Doesn't all of this seem out of character for him!?" Ino pressed, stubborn – had she thought wrong of Shikamaru?

Sakura shrugged, "You know the only way you are going to get out of this is talking to him, you should just go home and get it over with."

"How can you possibly know that's the right thing to do? Sai hasn't ever cheated on you before!" Ino held her tea tighter, unable to cope with Sakura being so damn smart all the time.

"No, never – though once we were sparring and – "

"Sai she doesn't mean it like cheating in a game – what are you doing coming back?" The man had walked through the entryway silently and must have overheard their conversation.

"He asked me to get some herbs from you for some…minor…wounds from our training earlier today" he watched Sakura steadily as the pink haired woman searched through some cabinets near the sink.

"You didn't hurt him too bad did you? The last thing I need is to report to Tsunade in the morning with a whining Naruto," she found the salves and handed them to him, there hands lingering as their fingers brushed.

"Not too bad" his almost nonexistent smirk had Sakura flushing slightly, "I'll see you in the morning" they kissed, Ino turned her head away to give them their privacy, grimacing as a memory surfaced.

II

"Chouji is waiting," Shikamaru leaned against the door frame leading out to the warm summer air.

"I know, I just need to find those salves. You and Chouji always manage to rough each other up so bad," Ino had let her hair fly loose, landing at just below her bottom – betraying how much in disarray she really was. She couldn't seem to find anything and a basket full of goodies for the three of them was getting warm.

Without preamble Shikamaru stepped up behind her and wrapped his hands in her hair. "They are already in the basket; you put them there last night. Come on." He reluctantly untangled himself and took her hand and the basket.

"Wait – my hair!" She began to turn back into the depths of the house.

His grip tightened "You look fine, geez" he sighed with a roll of his eyes. "We are late and I really don't want to hear Chouji complain!" he tugged her out into the sunlight and she was momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness.

He grunted, shielding his eyes with the basket. "You can let go of my hand instead of using the basket, I won't mind," Ino kept giggling every time the basket would smack him in the forehead.

He looked at her like she had sprouted another head – like he had never even fathomed doing such a thing. They walked all the way to their regular training grounds with his hand tightly laced with hers and the basket making a quiet 'twak' against his forehead, always accompanied by a soft laugh.

II

He had smiled a lot that day, she remembered. When she had asked about it later, he had said it was because it had been the perfect day to relax in the sun. Ino had accepted that answer, but was only half sure about why he was really that happy. She felt herself smiling, the feeling foreign, as if she hadn't smiled in a decade. She cleared it quickly as Sakura closed the door behind Sai and moved back next to Ino.

"What are you going to do Ino?" Sakura asked gently.

"I am going to stay the night here, I'll talk to him in the morning," Ino emitted a long sigh, "I don't know what I could possibly say – its not like, even if he admits to it, I could leave him. The bastard has a hotel room in my heart that he usually visits."

"Nice metaphor" Sakura ginned.

"Is it a metaphor? I can't help but think its something else – I can't remember" Ino finished her tea and looked over at Sakura, "I have to throw up."

Sakura sneered "You know where the bathroom is – go! Go!" she ushered the blonde into the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------

"So, remember to follow doctor's orders, talk to Shikamaru, get some rest – you look like hell, and brush your teeth" Sakura rubbed Ino's arms as if warming her. "I'll see you soon, be safe walking home, okay?" Sakura led Ino to the door, the sun was barely shining over the horizon but Ino had felt the need to go back.

"Yeah I'll try. This morning sickness thing though – does that stay during the entire pregnancy? I can't handle having to throw up my breakfast lunch and dinner" Ino yawned, feeling the gurgle in her stomach.

"The doctor said you have a really sensitive stomach and on top of that you're stressed. You could be puking your guts out for a while if you don't find some peace – now go home, get in your bed snuggle under the covers, and sleep." Sakura pushed her all the way out the door.

"Sai do home so soon?" Sakura blushed at Ino's remark.

"Obviously" she smiled "Goodbye, Ino."

"Goodbye, Sakura" Ino turned and began her journey home, watching her breath rise in white clouds, illuminated by the rising sun. When she made it home she was hesitant to go into her own yard but did so slowly. When she reached the door she held out her hand, as if testing it for a foreboding presence.

Before she could muster the courage to open the door, it swung open for her. Shikamaru stared down at her, alarmed. "Where have you been!?" he sounded angry and she found she was too tired to fight or say anything. Shouldn't she have asked him that the other day?

"Sakura's" she found her voice after he ushered her inside. "I spent the night at Sakura's again."

"You're freezing, Ino" as if a switch had been flipped she suddenly felt the cold that permeated her bones. Had she been so numb at Sakura's?

She shook "I'm fine – I'm going to bed" she slipped out of her jacket and moved toward the bedroom, he followed closely behind, asking questions that she, for some reason, couldn't understand. The world seemed to be slowed down as she stopped in her tracks, only one feeling she had she could identify for certain.

The gurgling in the pit of her stomach.

She ran to the bathroom, both hands over her mouth as she collapsed to her knees and retched violently into the toilet. Unfortunately, once again, she had nothing in her stomach but some tea, and began to simply dry-heave. After she was done she flushed the toilet, sitting back on her heels and resting her head against the cool floor. She was so tired she couldn't think straight, didn't even notice when Shikamaru wiped her hair out of her face and filled her mouth with water to swallow.

"Ino, how did you get so sick?" he felt her forehead "You have a fever, can you stand?"

She stared up at him from the cold floor, tears filled her eyes. How could he be so tender after how he had been acting? After what he did? His face contorted for a second, was it pain in his eyes? Worry? Shame? She couldn't decipher the look as he scooped her up into his arms carrying her to their bed. He laid her down beneath the heavy blankets and crawled under behind her, pressing his front against her back to meld them together. She fell asleep quickly, forgetting all her troubles if only for a few seconds to just revel in the feel of his arms around their growing child.


	5. Chapter 5

xxBlackSakura24xx – You're new! Love to you, new reviewer.

hyuuga1124 – you too are new, feel my love for reviewing (positively).

Saer – beautiful you say? I feel like I'm going to sadly disappoint you (don't know why, I have low expectations of myself).

the mighty mighty m – I'm with ya, Sai/Sakura love gives me the warm fuzzies. Sai would be the type to do something like that. I'll be writing Sai/Saku next if I have any time. Hope to see you there!

Suzako – sweet like candy?

tomboy14 – I think I've over done the drama as it is lol.

Elsie-neechan – wow, that's pretty high praise. You must've read some crappy fics.

ArAshiMitArAshi – I think I'm done ShikaIno for now because I feel like I took there characters and just completely morphed them into OOC beasts.

Flaming Beauty – I know its not quite as fast as you were hoping. Sorry.

SURPRISE! This is the last chapter! OMG!!! I had a happy ending, a sad ending, and a really sad ending. After you read this one guess which one I used. :p Anywhoodles, I'm not so proud of this fic, happy that everyone who reviewed liked it – but not so happy with it myself. I have written much better but I've just been so pressed with time lately and just wanted to get this idea out there. You'll notice its really short, just like I said – Things happen pretty quickly because I know if I make them go any slower I'd probably never have time to finish the fic. Thanks everybody for your reviews, I might even put up my two other endings if I have enough time to type them up.

Its Been Fun

Disclaimer: is in the first chapter.

--------------------------------------------

Ino's nose twitched as the smell of smoke drifted across the bed. She opened her eyes slowly, staring at a slender hip that led up to strong shoulders pressed against the headboard. Shikamaru stared down at her with a considering gaze, cigarette dangling from his lips.

"I hate it when you smoke in bed" Ino stared back into his eyes blankly.

"I know" he took the cigarette in between his thumb and forefinger and set the cigarette on the edge of the ash tray. "We need to talk."

Ino's entire body tensed at his tone, he sounded defeated. Shikamaru never truly sounded defeated, he could pretend, trick her into thinking she had nagged him into taking out the garbage when really he would sneak away to the roof. But never defeated. "Yes" she couldn't say anything else, staring down at the very interesting white sheets.

He looked away to stare at the wall for a moment. "You've been angry with me – "

"Chya!" she sat up quickly "What an understatement!" She couldn't bear lying next to him and stood up "You've brooded before but this is absurd! And where were you the day you decided to disappear?" She watched him look at her with wide eyes for a second before narrowing quickly.

He stared her down, eyes piercing into her like a million tiny angry shuriken. She turned her back to him quickly, busying herself with finding a change of clothes. She fumbled through the large trunk to hide her angry tears from him. His hand shackled around her wrist, she hadn't even heard him move, and gasped at his close proximity. He took one hard yank and she stumbled against him, his other arm coming around to trap her against him.

"The day after you knocked some sense into me, when I broke the cup, I went to Chouji's mother. I had convinced myself no one was feeling what I was feeling, I was wrong. I held her for two hours as she cried Ino."

Ino's breath had caught. The other smell, it had been Chouji's mother? The heat of embarrassment washed up her neck into her cheeks. How could she have doubted him!? He had never and would never do that to her! She hid her face from him, hoping he had not figured out what she had thought of him.

"You thought I slept with someone else didn't you?" his voice was even, deceptively calm.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have" she looked up to find him smirking.

"Please, and risk having you scream at me and be serious about it? What a drag that would be" his attempt at humor made her smile.

He grew serious, looking down at the floor between them. "I was angry at you this morning too. I was awake when you left yesterday, I thought you would come right back, I waited and you didn't come. I ran into Sai when I was looking for you and he told me you were with Sakura. I was scared Ino, terrified" his grip on her wrist tightened and she stared at where it lay trapped in between their bodies. "You're it for me, we're it" he shook his head "Team 10 is a two man team" he kissed her cheek softly.

Ino pulled her wrist free, wrapping it around his waist, "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not dying anytime soon."

He grunted shaking his head "And when Tsunade has you on A missions again?"

"Trust me I won't be doing those for a long time either" Ino stopped at what she had said, that little bit of information had his mind tinkering away, she could see it.

"And why is that Ino?" his look was between questioning and accusing.

"Because I have a greater mission" She smiled and for the first time in weeks it lit up her face.

"And that it?"

"Helping repopulate Konoha of course" she stepped back from him hands on her womb. "I can't believe I even thought for a second this wouldn't turn out alright, you're such a smart guy – "

" – What did you say Ino?" He was frozen in place, eyes only slightly wide, as if he was telling himself to try not to react because he may have heard wrong.

"I said you're a smart guy – "

" – Don't play games Ino."

Her smile faded away and she straightened herself. With all the seriousness she could portray she simply stated "I'm pregnant…Shikamaru!"

She was being squeezed so tight she thought perhaps maybe Orochimaru had killed Shikamaru and sent one of his snakes. "Ino, I'm still not necessarily stable" He was always the realist, unafraid to point out his flaws to her.

"He's gone Shikamaru, and I know for a fact he's emptying Asuma's wallet on endless amounts of food in Heaven right now…what?"

His smirk revealed nothing "So I'm guessing your going to be throwing up an awful lot huh?"

"Please don't remind me. So what?"

"Well, I can't go into work when my wife is heaving her guts out" he said matter-of-factly.

"You're going to take off work using me as an excuse so you can sleep in?" Her face dropped disgustedly.

His smirk grew into a smile as he pulled her flush against him and pulled them back onto the bed. "We can both sleep in."

"Shikamaru no! If we're going to have a kid then you have to work! How are we going to pay for schools, and toys, and clothes and…" he set three fingers over her lips.

"Please no nagging, I don't know if I can handle it" he groaned.

She nipped at his fingers "It's going to get a whole lot worse when the hormones kick in. Put out the cigarette."

He let out an aggravated sigh "Yes ma'am."


End file.
